


Kind of a Freak

by DisproportionatelySmallBird



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (i guess), Gen, Genocide Route Spoilers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Neutral Ending Spoilers, Out-of-Context Problem, Sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisproportionatelySmallBird/pseuds/DisproportionatelySmallBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans finds himself at one end of the final showdown.</p><p>But that was wrong, wasn't it? After all, this version of the story hadn't even been started yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of a Freak

If his mouth wasn't stuck in a permanent grin, Sans would be frowning.

One minute, he'd been leaving a friendly message for the human child, the one who had escaped beyond the barrier, and the next…

It wasn't a reset. At least, it wasn't like the other resets, marked by dream-like pieces of memories from another timeline and telltale reports from the machines they had built so many lifetimes ago.

No, this was different. Instead of waking up in his home after a good night's rest, days before the human child fell into the Underground, Sans found himself waking up at the end of the final corridor before the King's throne room. And the world around him felt… wrong, somehow. The air tasted stale, and a deafening silence replaced the ordinary thrums of background noise.

It felt as though the world itself had somehow been violated. As though the anomaly, not content with merely killing everyone and everything, had made it so they were simply never alive to begin with.

This was a problem.

He'd known that the anomaly had some sort of ability to reset things, to move between timelines, to overcome death. He'd been prepared to, if it came down to it, stand in this final hallway, just like he was now, and be an impassible wall, forcing the anomaly to reset again and again until they chose a path that didn't mean bad times for everybody.

Even if it meant fighting them for all of time.

...what good were impassible walls when whatever this thing was had the power not only to reset time, but to actively manipulate it?

How could you stop a being that could rearrange the building blocks of the world itself, the way a child might rearrange their toys?

Sans didn't know, but since he'd found himself here, he supposed he didn't have much choice but to try.

“heya. you've been busy, huh?” he called out to the being – did it even have a name? - as they stepped into view in front of him.

No response. Well, that was fine. He'd just keep talking, then. He had a bone to pick with them, anyway.

“... so, i've got a question for ya. didn't anyone ever tell you?”

He closed his right eye, and let his left one glow bright blue with his magic.

“Some things are better left alone.”

Impossibly, the anomaly only grinned in response. It was, in all honesty, a very unsettling smile, telling of anticipation – was that why he'd been put here? Was this thing actually picking a fight with him?

That couldn't possibly be the only reason it had cracked the world open like a musty old book and rewritten half the pages.

...could it?

“that expression that you're wearing… you're really kind of a freak, huh?”

Sans didn't even bother with his introductory speech before unleashing his strongest attack on the thing that certainly wasn't human.

If it wanted a fight, he'd give it a fight. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, the thing that inspired this was that I really, really wanted to fight Sans - but his fight is gated off by the entire rest of the Genocide Route, which is both tedious (in terms of gameplay) and emotionally compromising (in terms of story). I couldn't bring myself to meticulously go through the entire game on a crazed murder spree just to gain access to the game's equivalent of a somewhat-optional superboss.
> 
> But then I got to thinking... this game's save files aren't particularly obfuscated, complex, or hard to edit. There was no reason I would have to go on a genocidal rampage through the Underground, was there? A few quick edits, and my save file could be instantly warped from wherever I left it to the final corridor with all the relevant flags set to fight Sans.
> 
> And that got me to thinking how Sans might have reacted, were he aware of the casual manipulation of one of the game's central underpinnings. In a way, isn't the process I just described even worse than actually going through with the Bad Time path? Sure, you didn't actively kill anyone. You just made it so that everybody else was never alive to begin with. Sans would probably want to fight you EVEN MORE if you did something that horrific. 
> 
> (incidentally, I haven't actually done it yet. i'm not good enough at dodging to even try to fight Sans... yet. but soon)
> 
> (I'm so sorry this was awful but at least it's short)


End file.
